


Wrap Me in Your Arms

by 12AngelOfDarkness21



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AngelOfDarkness21/pseuds/12AngelOfDarkness21
Summary: Porny little drabble one shot, featuring Tony and Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Wrap Me in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [whenfandomscollide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide) for the help. <3

Loki's head tipped back, the pale column of his throat on display, vibrating with every rough, ragged moan that was pulled from his lips.

Above him, Tony rocked into him again and again, short hair plastered to his forehead and back streaked with red welts from the mage’s nails, but the care and love in that whiskey coloured gaze was undeniable, soft and sweet.

“T-Tony,” the words were soft, choked out of an overused throat, “Please-”

The older man was all too happy to oblige, tucking their bodies closer together, every thrust a delicious glide, every pull back a fight against Loki's inner muscles. 

“It's alright, Loki. I've got you. Just let go, let go for me, sweetheart. I'm here.”

The words were spoken so softly, so sweetly, whispered right into his ear, a secret only for him. 

They broke something inside of him, crawled between the cracks of his armour, and curled around his heart, warm and fuzzy. 

“Daddy-”

Heat crawled up his chest and neck, shame flushing his skin. He wasn't sure how Tony would react. 

Would he be disgusted? 

Would he pull away?

Would he leave?

Instead, the man above him moaned lowly, nodding frantically, rough beard scratching at his collarbone, head tipped forward.

“That's it, baby. Daddy's got you. Daddy's gonna take care of you. You're doing so well, baby. My precious little thing. I love you.”

The words sent him over the edge, spine straight, head thrown back, muscles tensing. Cum splattered over his stomach, his breath punched out of him in a soft wail.

Tony grunted, Loki's ass clenching around him like a vice. One, two, three thrusts later, and he was following suit, pressing them together and stilling, panting for breath, a small smile on his face.

Loki turned to look up at him, soft and shy, and reached up to cup the man's cheek.

“I love you too, Daddy.”


End file.
